


torn seams and crowns of thorns

by xxpaynoxx



Series: My Bellarke Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, it's sad and angsty but i love it, just a bit of poetry i whipped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know they've got ripped seams. They know they've got demons to fend off. They know they've got crowns of thorns. But, despite it all, they're okay. They've got each other, and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	torn seams and crowns of thorns

He's breaking.

He can feel himself coming apart at the seams, the stitching he's worked so hard on for all his life, finally beginning to fall apart as she looks at him.

Her eyes are like scissors, slowly cutting away the threads and leaving him bare, open, and vulnerable. He hated the feeling (he sewed his seams for a reason), but when he was with her, it didn't matter.

He knows she's hurting, because he can hear her scream out into the night amidst the crickets and owls. He'll ignore his broken seams for her, because she's more important than any struggle he's ever had. He'll run to her bed and slip in and ward her demons away.

Because he loves her, and he's willing to wait for her.

**//**

She's falling.

She can hear the screams of the people inside of the mountain, a constant white noise inside of her mind. When she closes her eyes, the faces of the dead plague the blackness, like imprints on her eyelids.

She knows that he knows.

She's held prisoner by the memories, in a cage made by the dead. Only in the late hours of night, when her chest is rising up and down like the tide and he's got his arms around her, whispering that he's not going to leave and he'll protect her, does she feel safe.

She can feel herself splitting open when she falls asleep in his embrace. She knows he can feel it, because his grip will tighten around her and she'll be encased in him.

She never wished for anything else.

**//**

He knows he can't tell her yet.

She's still raw. She's a shell of the brave young princess she once was, her beautiful golden crown replaced with woven thorns. The blood courses across her soul whenever she sees them, and he's there to patch her wounds.

He can see it in her eyes, when she's breaking. They'll grow glassy, and it breaks his heart that he can't shoulder this crown of brambles for her. He doesn't know what else to do but make her feel at home, and pick up the pieces she leaves behind.

**//**

It comes out in conversation.

She begins to argue that they need to hunt, and he protests. She can barely stand on her two feet and look him in the eye; she's not ready to kill anything yet. She asks why in a fervent tone, and he realizes, in that moment, with a piece of her hair falling into her eyes and her lips pressed together in a hard line, that he loves her.

He says it.

**//**

She doesn't respond at first, but when he begins to turn away, she feels something. A tug in her heart forces her forward, grabbing his arm, and she spins him around, their noses touching.

She can see his freckles up close, and his wide confused eyes peer into hers. She smiles for the first time in a very long time, the motion pulling at her muscles, as she says it back.

And when his lips meet hers, his hands pressed to the small of her back underneath her shirt and their bodies pressed so close that they might as well be one being, she feels warm.

She feels loved.

**//**

They know they've got ripped seams. They know they've got demons to fend off. They know they've got crowns of thorns. But, despite it all, they're okay. They've got each other, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not crying. you're crying.


End file.
